powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meta Power Manipulation/@comment-24053170-20170407225534/@comment-29564364-20170606202710
"Actually your the one that seems to be missing the point." .*you're *who "Author Authority is a fictional power, as is every other power on this wikia." Question: Can you create, write and edit freely a story in which a fictional representation of yourself is a character? If your answer is no, you have lost the use of every body part that would permit you writing, typing or transmitting information to a person or machine that could do it for you, in which case, you shouldn't even be able to reply. If you answer yes, then you are a user of Author Authority. I suppose that means you're a fictional character? As for the second part of your sentence, tell that to the Real Powers Category. "And we are talking about fiction, not real life." It took you quite some time to figure out that I was talking about a transfictional Author all along. You'd find it blatantly obvious if you made use of deduction while reading my replies. "It doesn't matter what the creator does, as he doesn't really have any control over what happens to his characters. He just makes the character ..." It depends because the creator and the Author are not always one in the same. If the creator created a verse, then sold the idea to a writer for him to write a story around it, then you're right about the creator not having a say in the story's direction. If the Author is both the creator of the verse and the writer of the story, you'd be wrong. However, the Author is invariably the writer, so the creator is of no relevance in this argument. "... but anyone else can easily come in and change it. After all, thats what hacking is all about." Aaand? The identity of the user of Author Authority is completely irrelevant to my position. "Is the person hacking the character considered the author? No, they are just someone who came along and decided to change it." First, yes they do. As the hacker acquires the power to edit the original Author's character(s) and story, they usurp the status of supreme authority, becoming the new Author of the verse. And second, I fail to see how this refutes my point that "Author Authority (the power itself, not its user) trumps every single power in fiction? "In the grand scheme of things, author authority isn't all the great a power, especially when anyone can literally take the authors place in the right circumstances." And never have I said that it was the greatest power. I said it trumps every single power in fiction. In real life, it's actually common as anyone without a disability that would prevent them from creating and writing a story can do so. Heck, a transfictional user of some Real Powers like Peak Human Strength, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, variations of Weapon Proficiency or Poisoning Intuition could defeat/kill your average transfictional Author with ease. I mean, what would they even do against Mike Tyson or Bruce Lee? Throw pages of script at them? ---- Keep in mind that I am very picky when it comes to the words I use. Unless the phrase is figurative, what you read from me is what I mean, so when I say "Author Authority trumps every single power in fiction," I mean "Author Authority trumps every single power in fiction." Not "Author Authority is the greatest power there is" nor "The Author is the most powerful being in reality." Unless your arguments address the statement "Author Authority trumps every single power in fiction," they are irrelevant in proving my position wrong because my position is "Author Authority trumps every single power in fiction." I know I sounded like a broken record, but I wanted to make sure you would argue against my actual position and not against some unoccupied misrepresentation of my position based on misinterpretations of/assumptions about my points.